1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an element, particularly a transparent element, with at least one glass element, which is configured as protective glass against ionizing radiation and/or UV radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the state of the art, for example from Schott AG Online Magazine Info 96 Röntgenschutzglas on the home page: http://www.Schott.com/magazine/German/Info96 and the home page of Glastech Rosenheim-Rosenheimer Glastechnik GmbH, Neue Straβe 9, 83071 Stephanskirchen, Germany, X-ray protective glass became known. In this respect, reference is made to the home page: http://www.glastech.com/de/Röntgenschutzglas.php. X-ray protective glass, for example of the RD 50 and RD 30 types from Schott AG in Mainz, Germany, is used as protective glass against ionizing radiation, such as X-ray and gamma rays. The RD 50 and RD 30 X-ray protective glass types are characterized by a high lead oxide content of more than 65 percent by weight and more than 22 percent by weight, respectively.
Such X-ray protective glass is used particularly in clinics. The X-ray protective glass mentioned above is used particularly to enable monitoring of the X-ray room from the outside. This type of glass is also used in operating rooms, radiation stations, dental practices, laboratories and in material testing. Examples of such applications are observation and communication windows, door glazing, panorama glazing, mobile radiation protection walls or protective panes for examiner protection systems. The use thereof in mammography devices is also possible.
In order to enable visual protection when using such types of glass, according to the state of the art it was necessary to arrange a separate mechanical visual protection device in an intermediate pane space, for example in a laminated insulating glass or in front of the glass. Such a device had the disadvantage of a very complex production process. Furthermore, such a system is always very maintenance intensive.
What is needed in the art is a transparent element which offers protection against ionizing radiation and sufficient visual protection without the use of an additional complex device.